The Dark One
by JessikaWithA'K
Summary: When percy has a bad twin sister he never knew about what will hapen when he meets her at camp half-blood and relizes how bad she realy is. Jessica his twin x Luke. Percabeth as well...
1. Chapter 1

Read these facts first, then read

*Luke isn't with Kronos he hasn't been taken over by him but works for him.*

*Jessica is Percy's Twin*

*The reason they haven't met is because her parent disowned her for reasons later on in the story. When she was nine*

*They kept her locked up so she couldn't do anything worse before she was disowned. *

*Maryse is her step mother.*

I think thats about it.. every few chaps I will poist another one of these but yeah so read on...

Tempted Fate


	2. Chap One

**AN Jessica (Me): Guess what?**

**Percy: What? Haven't you tortured me enough.**

**Jessica: Nope but I just wanted to say that I don't own you**

**Percy: You didn't have to say that I already knew.**

**Jessica: But they didn't Percy. They didn't.**

**Percy: O-Kay.**

**Jessica: *hisses* **

**Percy: I still can't believe what you did to me... Yoiu just had to-**

**Jessica: *hisses* don't tell them...**

**It's true I don't own Percy Jackson BUT I OWN JESSICA FOR SHE IS ME!!!!!**

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Brief Summary: What if Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, had a full blooded sister? What if she wasn't all good? Well, Percy Jackson will soon meet his sister and who knows what will happen. Annabeth x Percy Jessica x Luke (Bad and Bad ooh.) (Also Luke isn't all Kronos ified .. Kay cause I couldn't think of anyone else...

Percy sat down with the cell phone his mom finally let him get and called Annabeth. Speed Dial #2. _Ring Ring Ring_ the phone rang. Annabeth answer already. He thought.

"Hello Annabeth here." Annabeth said softly.

"It's Percy I was wondering if you could help me on my work."

"Oh sure, Sea Weed Brain. What is it?" Annabeth said using that nick name.

"It's something like 'find the circumference. And it gives me the diameter. So?" Percy said.

"Well pi is 3.14 and you just times the diameter by that." She said.

'Well, what if the diameter is seventy-six?" Percy said back trying to get the answer after her.

"Well, I'm not telling you you'll have to do that yourself." She said knowing his plan.

"Please." Percy said. _Beep ,Beep ,Beep. _Percy laid down after that and fell asleep quietly.

*Somewhere in New York the next day*

"Jessica wake up." Maryse said. Maryse was Jessica's adoptive mother.

"Why can't I just stay in. It won't hurt any since it's the last day of school." Jessica complained.

"Okay, just this once. Also since you are going to go to camp starting tomorrow why don't you get started packing today." Maryse said. Maryse didn't exactly know what type of camp she was going to. She had thought it would be gymnastic camp. Since that's the way her mother wanted her to go. Yet, Jessica had to go to Camp Half-Blood since her dad was Poseidon.

Maryse left the room.

Jessica stood up and walked to her closet. She opened her duffel bag and threw almost all of her clothes in. She threw her weapons and armor in as well. She stuck her golden rimmed pocket knife in her shoe and put that in the duffel bag. As she finished up packing she picked up her phone to call someone.

She had went to camp a few years ago but had stayed in her cabin locked up because she didn't want to talk to anyone as everyone laughed at her except Luke. Luke and her started spending a bunch of time with him. And by the end of Summer that year she had ended up dating him.

She pressed #3 and it rung to Luke's phone.

"Hey Luke." She said when he picked up.

"Hey Jessi what do ya need." He said back.

'Nothin' I just wanted to talk." She said back.

"Hey do you need a lift tomorrow to Camp?" He asked her.

''I didn't but I guess I will. Hey meet me today at three thirty at That Place on Lampasas street. Ok?" I asked.

''Sure," he said "Bye," we said together.

*Three twenty*

Jessica opened my window and slyly snuck out. Jessica walked knowing I had time to get to That Place in ten minutes. I forgot that I would have to pass the Goode High school to get there. Though the bell would be ringing any second I just hurried by. Hoping not to be caught.

Well, hoping doesn't always work.

"What are you doing, young lady? You're supposed to be in class." Mr. Vick said.

''I'm sick I was on my way to the drug store to get my pills." Jessica said and fake coughed.

''Oh what ever." He looked her up and down and said, "You look exactly like my student Percy Jackson. Are you cousins?"

" I don't know a Percy. I don't know what he looks like. Well, I gotta run." Jessica said and ran off.

*At That Place*

"Luke, how are you?" she said and sat down in a booth beside him.

"What did you do?" He said.

"I snuck out ran here got caught by a teacher distracted him ran here." She said.

"Oh wow well order somethin'," Luke said as if he already knew what he wanted.

*Back to Percy*

"Mom, are you worried? You don't look so good." Percy asked.

"I'm sorry you're going back to camp in one hour and you're going to meet her. I'm sorry I lied." His mother said.

"What did you lie about, mom?" Percy asked her.

"Everything. You have a sister. She's your twin. We had disowned her when she was 9 because she did some bad things. I'm sorry. When you meet her make sure she's okay just do this please." His mom told him.

**Percy: A TWIN!!!! A TWIN!!!**

**Jessica: Yes, and you'll soon meet me... I remember you.... Perfect child who shall die... MUA HA HA HA**

**I told you she as evil....**

**She joked .....**

**So click that green button and for you who wished Luke didn't die he'll come back to life....**

**OH NO MY LEFT HAND!!!! ITS GONE GZONE!!!!**

**Review :) He he he**

**Tempted Fate**


End file.
